1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing apparatus and a method therefor, in which input information, comprising control codes, character codes and the like, is received from an information processing apparatus, such as a host computer or the like, and output information is generated and output.
The invention also relates to an information processing apparatus, such as a host computer or the like, and a method therefor, for outputting input information, comprising control codes, character codes and the like, and commands are output to an output apparatus, such as a printing apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing systems have been known in which printing is performed by transmitting data by a radio system from an information processing apparatus, such as a host computer or the like, to a printing apparatus. FIG. 29 shows the configuration of such a radio communication apparatus and a conventional printing system utilizing the apparatus. In FIG. 29, host computer 1 transmits printing data to printing apparatus 4. Reference numeral 2 represents a transmission/reception block at the side of host computer 1, and reference numeral 3 represents a transmission/reception block at the side of printing apparatus 4. Printing apparatus 4 prints an image on a recording medium, such as recording paper or the like, based on the printing data received from host computer 1.
In transmission/reception block 2, reference numeral 6-1 represents a transmission/reception unit for exchanging data, commands, status information and the like with host computer 1. Transmission/reception unit 6-1 modulates a signal from host computer 1 and transmits the resultant signal to antenna 26-1, or inputs a modulated signal received by antenna 26-1, demodulates the signal, and transmits the resultant signal to host computer 1. Power supply unit 7-1 applies a DC voltage to transmission/reception unit 6-1. An AC voltage is applied to power supply unit 7-1 via AC receptacle 5-1 and power switch 8-1. Transmission/reception block 3 at the side of printing apparatus 4 also has the same configuration. Printing apparatus 4 also includes power supply unit 10 for applying a DC voltage to circuitry within the apparatus. An AC voltage is applied to power supply unit 10 via AC receptacle 5-3 and power switch 8-3.
In the above-described conventional system, a power supply unit and a power switch are provided in each of the blocks 2 and 3, and printing apparatus 4. Hence, when starting the printing system, the operator must go to the places where the respective apparatuses are installed, and turn on or off power switches of the respective apparatuses. Such a starting operation is very troublesome especially when host computer 1 and printing apparatus 4 are installed at separate places.
A printing apparatus of this kind is designed assuming that the user is present in the vicinity of the printing apparatus, whether it is operated by a wire system or by a radio system. Hence, the power supply of the apparatus is controlled in such a way that the user performs a direct physical operation of the power switch and the like of the apparatus.
In the above-described conventional approach, especially when a plurality of information processing apparatuses are connected to the printing apparatus, or when the printing apparatus is not in the vicinity of the information processing apparatuses, as in a network environment, power is, in many cases, always supplied to the power supply of the printing apparatus even if the apparatus is not being used.
In such a case, the ratio of power consumption in a standby state to the total power consumption of the apparatus has a large value, causing a problem from the viewpoint of energy saving.
Furthermore, when a plurality of information processing apparatuses are connected to the printing apparatus by a radio (a system using a radio information transceiver), for some apparatuses, and by a wire system (a system using interface cables), for other apparatuses, the information processing apparatus side cannot output information to the printing apparatus and the like by switching between the radio system and the wire system in accordance with the system environment.